


Funny

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Mike doesn't get why it's not okay to laugh at something funny just because it involves a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing-prompt on tumblr. ilovegamesandtoons asked for "Don't be an ass." for Mike and his girlfriend Nancy.

Mike can't help himself. He bursts into laughter at the sight before him.

Okay, yes, he's changed. It's been a long time since he laughed at any of his friends, but this is just too funny!

He doesn't want to laugh, but really, Meena almost falling of the stage when she starts dancing to her song? Who does _not_ think that's funny?

Okay, obviously everyone else. When he looks around, he finds Rosita staring at Meena with her hands clasped over her mouth, Johnny's eyes are widened, too, Mr. Moon looks like he's about to run on stage and help Meena out, Eddie has already run off to Meena's aid - perfect stagehand that he is -, Gunter does some weird dance moves that obviously should help Meena to find her balance again, and Ash looks like she's about to strangle Mike.

No one's laughing.

No one, but Mike.

Mike decides that his friends have no sense of humor and turns towards Nancy.

And the look _she_ is giving him makes the laughter get stuck in his throat.

A raised brow, a twisted mouth, that's never a good sign.

"What?" Mike asks. "That's funny!"

"No, it is not," Nancy replies. "She almost fell off the stage."

"Yes, and that's what's so funny about it! She almost fell off the stage!"

Nancy twists her mouth a little more.

"Mike," she says, and he doesn't like the sound of it. "I know that's no choice of words for a lady, but," - she takes a deep breath - "don't be an ass!"

Mike's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

Behind him, Ash laughs, and the next thing he knows, she walks up to Nancy and gives her a high five.

Now it's Mike's turn to twist his mouth.

"How is it okay not to laugh at something, but laugh at me?" he asks.

"Because you were being an ass," Ash replies, and Nancy nods.

"I was laughing at something funny!" Mike protests.

"No, you were laughing at a friend!" Nancy explains.

"But friends laugh!"

"Together! But what you were doing, was, well... " Nancy breaks off and Mike has the feeling that she doesn't want to call him an ass twice a day.

Mike folds his arms over his chest. He still doesn't get it. Well, not really.

Until Meena comes backstage, her ears put over her face, her eyes lowered, and with such a hurt look on her face, that it makes Mike flinch a little.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," he says, and he doesn't even know _why_ he says it. It doesn't really matter, does it? He's already laughed at her.

"It's okay," Meena says, her voice barely a whisper. "I bet it looked funny."

"It did!" Mike confirms, the corners of his mouth already wandering up, but a little push from Nancy, wipes the almost-smile off his face.

"But that still doesn't make it okay," he says. "I'm sorry!"

Meena looks at him, removing her ears a little from her face, and smiles at him.

"Did you get hurt?" Mr. Moon asks.

"No, I'm fine," Meena replies.

And then Gunter chimes in, giving Meena some advice on her moves, and Mike decides that he doesn't need to hear every word of that, especially since the pig is hard to understand sometimes with his heavy accent.

So he turns towards Nancy. She smiles at him.

"See?" she says. "That's what I would call _not_ being an ass."

Mike returns her smile and then pulls her into a kiss.

Behind them Ash makes some gagging noises.

Mike doesn't get how that is okay while laughing at a friend is not, but to be honest, he doesn't really care.


End file.
